SOLO UN ALMA MÁS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Los bebés, un tema difícil para un vientre infertil y un corazón lleno de amor reprimido. Un alma más, un alma menos, que importa, mientras menos basura mejor, pero… ¿como clasificas a una mujer embarazada que debe morir?, ¿un alma y media?, ¿dos almas?.


_**EN LO PERSONAL, NO CONSIDERO QUE GRELL NO PUEDA COSECHAR ALMAS DE NIÑOS, CLARO, DEBE SER DIFÍCIL Y TRISTE PERO NO CREO QUE ESO LE QUIETE EL SUEÑO, DESPUÉS DE TODO, EL HECHO DE QUE QUIERAS TENER TUS PROPIOS HIJOS NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE GUSTEN TODOS LOS NIÑOS, EN FIN, ESTABA INSPIRADA PARA ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ME PARECIÓ TRISTE PERO PUEDE QUE ASÍ SEA SU REALIDAD.**_

_**KUROSHITSUJI Y GRELL SUTCLIFF SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, EL NOVATO COMPAÑERO DE GRELL ES MIO. GRACIAS Y FELIZ LECTURA.**_

Grell Sutcliff, shinigami de élite, oficial e instructor en la academia, en su larga carrera a visto de todo y se ha enfrentado a muchas situaciones incomodas y dolorosas, pero como buen shinigami debe trabajar sin sentimientos, con frialdad y estoicismo , no debe mostrar debilidad alguna, menos siendo uno de los segadores de almas más poderosos, asesino a sangre fría de humanos y demonios, aunque eso no le impide ser un romántico empedernido.

Un alma más, un alma menos, que importa, mientras menos basura mejor, pero… ¿como clasificas a una mujer embarazada que debe morir?, ¿un alma y media?, ¿dos almas?.

Los bebés, un tema difícil para un vientre infertil y un corazón lleno de amor reprimido.

Hospitales, lugares llenos de muerte, asesinatos, suicidios, accidentados, la vida es corta e injusta, mujeres, hombres, niños, adolescentes y ancianos, nadie se salva de morir.

Se escuchan gritos y gemidos de dolor, una mujer esta apunto de parir, el dolor más intenso que jamas se imagino sentir en su corta vida. Una chica de 18 años, soltera, sola, sin nadie, ningún familiar, ¿el padre de su hija?, ni siquiera ella lo sabe, la vida ha sido dura con ella, prostituta para poder sobrevivir desde muy corta edad, de las pocas que desean quedarse con sus hijos, tal vez ese pequeño angelito, le daría un cambio a su vida, un motivo para seguir viviendo, cambiaría de empleo, tal ves encontraría trabajo como sirvienta en alguna buena casa o encontrarte un buen esposo y le daría a su bebé todo lo que ella no tuvo al quedar huérfana, pero el destino es cruel, ella no viviría para realizar sus planes, ni siquiera para conocer a su hija.

Toda su fuerza y energía por la vida de su hija, pero su joven y desnutrido cuerpo no lo resiste, un ultimo suspiro y cierra los ojos para siempre, el bebé no ha nacido, los médicos se alarman, una cesaría de emergencia debe realizarse.

Hay dos espectadores, dos hombres, un pelirrojo extravagante de larga melena y tacones finos y un joven castaño que viste completamente de negro, un aprendiz. Ambos portan instrumentos de jardinería, el pelirrojo una sierra de cadena y el más joven unas tijeras para podar césped.

_**-Grell senpai-**_ el novato llama a su maestro, la mujer esta muerta, es hora de trabajar, pero ¿y el bebé?, lo han sacado con éxito pero no se mueve, es muy pequeño, respira con dificultad y casi no tiene pulso.

Aunque aun hay médicos en la habitación, tratando de salvar a la bebé, las parcas se acercan, son invisibles a los ojos de los vivos. Las parcas miran con indiferencia, en especial el pelirrojo.

**_-Date prisa y no cometas errores niño-_** Grell habla molesto y con el ceño fruncido, si esta en esta situación es por culpa de William, el gerente lo ha castigado nuevamente por coquetear con el demonio mayordomo, pero… _¿que de malo hay en querer "parir" a los hijos de aquel sexy hombre del infierno?._

Grell enciende su guadaña y clava la hoja giratoria en el pecho de la mujer, el cinematic record comienza a mostrarse, en esta ocasión Grell no siente asco por la prostituta, más bien siente pena y lastima, la muerte roja analiza el registro, nada nuevo ni interesante, mucho menos sobresaliente, lo típico en la vida de una ramera.

Mientras, en la mesa donde yace el frágil cuerpo inerte de la bebé, un joven shinigami indeciso, no sabe que hacer, _¿sera capaz de "matar" a una criatura inocente e indefensa?._

_**-¿Que esperas?-**_la paciencia de Grell se agota.

**_-Pero senpai, es solo un bebé-_** dice con remordimiento el joven con voz entrecortada, nunca antes había cosechado el alma de un niño, mucho menos de un bebé.

**_-Es… solo un alma más-_** el pelirrojo habla sin mirar a su compañero, su vista esta fija a la ventana, una lagrima discreta rueda por su mejilla, Grell avanza para salir del lugar, no quiere permanecer ni un momento más ahí.

_**-Date prisa-**_ ordena nuevamente Grell.

El chico suspira y clava sus tijeras en el diminuto pecho de la infante, su alma inmaculada es cosechada con pase directo al cielo, una oleada de sentimientos golpea el corazón de la joven parca, el chico dirige la mirada hacia su senpai que espera molesto cerca de la ventana, con los brazos tras su cabeza y mirando al horizonte, el novato admira la fortaleza de su maestro.

Una vez terminada la cosecha, ambos hombres se dirigen a su reino.

El novato ha terminado su papeleo al fin, ahora solo necesita que su documentación sea revisada y sera libre, el chico corre hacia la oficina de su senpai rojo, tal ves aun tenga tiempo de visitar algún pub en Londres para beber un poco y olvidar el mal día.

El muchacho llega hasta la puerta roja con la placa reluciente que dice "Grell Sutcliff", el chico esta apunto de entrar sin llamar antes, de verdad tiene prisa, pero se detiene en el umbral de la puerta y solo observa la escena frente a sus ojos, una maza roja yace recostada sobre su escritorio convulsionante en un amargo llanto.

_**-Tan solo era un bebé-**_ sale de sus labios con amargura y tristeza absoluta, esta tan concentrado en su pena que no se percata de su publico.

El chico atento de repente da un brinco espantado, alguien se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención, no se lo esperaba, William esta a sus espaldas, se ve molesto.

_**-¿No tienes trabajo por hacer?-**_ cuestiona el gerente molesto, el novato se disculpa y explica que ha terminado su papeleo de hoy, el gerente asiente con la cabeza y toma los documentos despide a su subordinado y entra a la oficina del pelirrojo, cierra la puerta.

El joven suspira y toma su rumbo hacia el mundo humano, muchas ideas inundan su mente.

_"La muerte es un trabajo delicado, no son solo almas para almacenar en la biblioteca, dependiendo de su buen juicio en sus manos esta la vida de otros. NO SON SOLO UN ALMA MÁS"._


End file.
